


Timing

by symptomsmv



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, slight coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symptomsmv/pseuds/symptomsmv
Summary: Byun Baekhyun never thought of himself as a hopeless romantic. Not when he was so accustomed to having everyone head over heels for him. That was until the day he met him.





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something free-form after such a long time so I am a bit rusty. Thank you to all my friends who read this before I actually posted it I love you all. Also this is loosely based off AOA's Excuse Me.

He never once thought he would find himself in this position. Never once thought he’d be the one hung over someone. Baekhyun had always been the one to have people lining up at his feet always trying to charm him in any way imaginable, so why is he being like this? It happened about four days ago when Baekhyun had come across the most stunning person he’d ever laid his eyes on. Four long days full of lust and wonder and lately these passing days have felt like pure torture to Baekhyun. He never even wanted to meet this person who no matter all his efforts just won’t leave his mind. Every time he closes his eyes he is always there taunting him, staring down at Baekhyun with those round brown eyes and pretty eyelashes. He wishes he would’ve never let himself become so mesmerized by another individual. 

 

It had been exactly four days since Baekhyun found himself running late for the first time ever; he’d always been a very formal person specially when it came to deadlines or time appointments. Like he always said, “early is on time and on time is late” and so he had always been this way. However, he was not a perfectionist as much as others continuously told him, you would never call him that upon seeing how much of a klutz he truly is. One of his closest friends, Chanyeol, has always been a victim to unwanted sights especially when it came to Baekhyun, he still remembers clear as day a time where Baekhyun felt so anxious about not being able to turn in an assignment on time he nearly threw up and passed out ever since Chanyeol learned not to nag Baekhyun about his formality and way of being.

 

Baekhyun picked up his phone and his eyes widen once reality kicked in. He had slept in and he felt strange. Nothing had occurred the night before to cause him to sleep in; it had been a regular day like any other. Somehow though he found himself in bed with 6 missed calls from his secretary, Jongin, who’s probably already finished his speech for Baekhyun when he finally decides to call him back. And with that he rose quickly from his bed, took a shower and put on one of his favorite expensive outfits. Just because he was late didn’t mean he couldn’t show up fashionably late. He decided it would be a waste to eat breakfast at home and so he stopped by a small coffee shop and got himself coffee with a small bag of bagels with some muffins mixed in because god knows that’s the only way he’ll be able to defend himself by attempting to bribe Jongin with food. 

It seemed as if today would just not be Baekhyun’s day whatsoever. On his way to get back inside his car to leave for work he felt his chest become wet with a hot liquid when he looked down he realized his coffee had been spilled all over his expensive gray blazer and white button up shirt. Had it not been for the look the stranger gave him Baekhyun would’ve thrown a fit. He looked up at the stranger who’d abruptly bumped into him causing his hot beverage to spill all over him but right now that didn’t matter to him anymore. He was stuck in place observing this stranger who kept mumbling ‘sorry’ and giving him the most apologetic look he’d ever care to acknowledge. Baekhyun felt awestruck. He just stood there taking in every little detail about the man’s face he didn’t even realize how long he’d been staring until the man told him he was getting a phone call but to Baekhyun it didn’t even matter who or why they were calling him he was already late enough as is what would it matter if he’d take even longer. Suddenly he was brought back into reality when the stranger told him how he must get going and apologized for the 30th time as he quickly left Baekhyun standing there with a coffee stained shirt and a foggy mindset. 

 

The rest of the day went by in what felt like a blur. Whenever he’d hear Jongin talking to him it didn’t make any sense to him but not because he didn’t understand what was being said to him but due to the fact that ever since this morning’s incident he had not been the same as he always was. Like any good friends his took notice of the sudden character change in Baekhyun, it wasn’t like he became a whole new person but the change of attentiveness and alertness was there. 

 

Two days after he’d locked eyes with the stranger was when he caught Jongin observing him in his office in the morning, “Sir” he spoke up catching Baekhyun’s gaze, despite him telling him nearly every day that there was no need for Jongin to address him as “Sir” he still did anyway. Baekhyun tilted his head as if to say, “what’s up?” that was when Jongin stepped closer to him, now standing in front of his desk, he looked down at him not quite the same way the stranger had. “You’ve been acting an awful lot unusual this week, is everything okay?” he beckoned in a tone which he hoped didn’t sound too demanding “I’ll be honest with you” he began, pushing his rolling chair out “I don’t think I’ve never sparked such interest, such want to know someone so badly until two days ago” he stood up and rolled up his long sleeves walking around his desk. 

 

Jongin had not been expecting that answer at all and maybe he gave that away in his expression because now Baekhyun was looking at him as if maybe he shouldn’t have even asked in the first place, it wasn’t like he didn’t know him on a personal level, sure he may be his secretary but after knowing each other ever since Baekhyun had been appointed CEO plus 5 years of dating Chanyeol they were bound to become close friends. He looked over at Baekhyun who was now fumbling with his shirt and let out a chuckle “So you’re telling me you’ve been acting this way because you finally found love?” Baekhyun smacked him on his shoulder “Me? Be in love? Is this truly what you’re suggesting?!” he questioned in a scandalous tone, “Well I mean just look at the way you reacted there’s no doubt about it now!” he half sighed half chuckled at that “I can’t believe I owe Chanyeol 15 bucks now” he said now full of laughter but Baekhyun didn’t find this funny one bit. What kind of friends did he have that they made a bet over his love life? He’s not sure if to be upset or angry at them the reality was he couldn’t be either because it is true it had been a long time since he had dated or even gotten laid. He’d been too caught up with the company and trying to live up to his father’s expectations to let romance get in the way of his goals.

 

And so here he is now at a restaurant with his best friend and his soon to be husband four days after he ‘met’ perfection personified, he tried to give the stranger a nickname but all the ones he’d come up with didn’t exactly fit what he was going for. He picked at his food not necessarily being genuinely interested in what he was eating rather than the conversation he was trying to void “Baek!” Chanyeol’s voice broke through his thoughts and suddenly he was staring at his friend in front of him. “Will you come down to earth for at least 30 minutes? I don’t remember the last time we’ve had a chance to talk like this since you’ve got a whole lot more on your plate now.” He smiled at Baekhyun and it was a sympathetic yet fond smile and it made him feel guilty. 

 

It wasn’t like he purposely was avoiding his best friend but he’d just become so caught up with his work and now this stranger who’s already become one his main priorities despite not even being able to put a name to that gorgeous face was driving him insane. “I’m sorry,” he began “I’m sure you’ve heard from Jongin we’ve been very busy lately with a presentation that’s deadline got pushed for earlier than expected and it’s been driving all my staff on edge. Aside from that I think you also know what’s going on in my personal life.” he said as he eyed a giggling Jongin who now was trying to hide behind Chanyeol. “I wanted to ask you about that, what are your plans on that?” Chanyeol asked raising an eyebrow at him “I’ll be honest I have no idea what to do and it’s driving me insane because no matter what I do I can’t escape from him it’s like he is purposely invading my privacy, and it’s starting to become unbearable.” Baekhyun huffed out. He hadn’t realized how worked up he had become when speaking about his crush. Wait no it wasn’t a crush. Okay maybe it is a crush there is no point in trying to deny it. He’d have one too many dreams about “coffee guy” that ranged from simple dates where they’d be wearing matching sweaters and holding hands while walking around aimlessly to having him be pinned up against a wall squirming underneath the stranger’s grip on him as he kissed him desperately full of want. He quickly shook his head trying to make the thoughts go away just as quickly as they had surfaced. “Why don’t you try going back to where you first saw him?” Jongin suggested and while of course he’d thought about doing that he felt scared. “What if I do go and he’s not there then what am I supposed to do?” he pouted and it was clear to both Chanyeol and Jongin they must help their best friend find this mystery man who was able to captivate Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol had come up with the perfect idea, or at least to him it was perfect. He suggested Baekhyun try to recreate the events of that fateful day and so Baekhyun did. He woke up late but made sure his schedule was clear during the hours he’d miss because he can’t miss any more work than he’s already “missed”. He dressed himself in a casual yet reserved outfit and strode off to the same coffee shop he’d gone to five days ago this time though, he took his time and looked out at the street from where he stood inside the shop looking for any signs of coffee guy. He stood there for about 20 minutes before he thought he’d recognize him and to his dismay it wasn’t his soon-to-be boyfriend, with a sigh he decided to give up on today’s attempt to find “caramel macchiato” he now committed to a suitable nickname rather than calling him “coffee guy” because of those eyes of his. 

Just as he headed for the door he could’ve sworn he heard an angel laugh, he quickly turned around and felt his mouth suddenly become dry. There he was in all his glory the man who had been taunting Baekhyun for days. He quickly sat down at the nearest table and observed everything the man was doing from the way he laughed at whatever was being said over the phone to the way his voice —which felt like honey— sounded. He stared at the way his eyebrows furrowed as he decided what to order and the way a dimple peeked out and honestly it just made Baekhyun want to melt into a puddle on the floor right there and then. After the man left Baekhyun quickly went over to the front counter and read the name tag on the employee in front of him “Luhan” it read, “Excuse me, Luhan?” he beckoned hoping he wasn’t being a burden on Luhan but to the looks of it he seemed bored out of his mind and a bit sleepy. Luhan turned to him and gave him a soft smile “how may I help you?” Baekhyun knew better than to ask but he didn’t know what else to do at this point “Do you…happen to know the name of the customer who just came in?” at that Luhan let out a chuckle “That’s Yixing he’s one of our regulars, why do you ask?”. Yixing. The man who had been haunting his dreams, filling in his head every single second of the day was named Yixing. Baekhyun felt an overwelcoming sense of joy and victory before he realized he still hadn’t answered Luhan who might or might not call the cops on him at any given moment “I think I may be in love with him which is why I asked” he said simply and left a little too quickly. 

 

Yixing never thought he’d ever hear someone tell him he might have a stalker but the reality was he’d realize it before it was even brought up to him by Luhan. For approximately 36 days Yixing noticed whenever he’d go get his daily dose of caffeine there was always a pair of eyes following him from the moment he walked in to the minute he left. It didn’t bother him but he wondered if this was supposed to be a joke or some type of punishment. He recognized the man who was following his movements everyday it wasn’t like he was discreet about it, in fact he made it very clear he was watching him as if maybe he wanted Yixing to do something about it but he never did. 

 

That was until the 40th day. 

 

Yixing walked into the coffee shop same as usual but instead of heading to the front counter as he would normally do, he turned towards a small booth where a too familiar face sat. He sat down right across from the man and made sure he was directly facing him. His actions may have caused the man to go into a panic mode because he was extremely tense. He decided he’d have to be the one to speak up as he realized the silence was slowly thickening. “Hello” he said and offered a small smile, he watched as the man’s shoulders dropped and became just barely more relaxed than he’d been a few seconds ago. “H-h-hi” the man spoke in a quiet and shy tone and Yixing couldn’t help but find it adorable “I’m Yixing and I’ve noticed you always seem to watch me,” he said slowly as if talking to a six-year-old hoping he didn’t offend the stranger but he figured this was the best way to talk to him without scaring him off “You’re the guy who I spilled his coffee on right?” and he nodded at that. “I just want to know if you’re doing this to get me to pay you back or something and if that’s the case all you had to do was ask...” he said but it came out small and timid, he didn’t realize how handsome the man was until he stared at him waiting for a reply. He took in all his features as if he were to be tested on the man’s appearance in a few moments. He had the prettiest and softest eyes, pink plum lips, and a cute button nose Yixing wished he could lean over and kiss. When the man finally spoke up he was taken aback by the sweet sound that filled his ears “You don’t have to pay me back, this isn’t about that” he stated, he seemed hesitant but maybe he was just imaging that “I’m Baekhyun by the way” and he finally seemed to relax. 

Baekhyun couldn’t believe what was happening right at this very moment he was in the same coffee shop as usual but instead of observing Zhang Yixing he was sitting right in front him talking to him. He’d pinched himself multiple times and wow that hurt but that meant this was actually happening. He’d just introduced himself to Yixing which if you think about is a bit odd, he’d known Yixing’s full name this whole time and yet he’d just found out Baekhyun’s. He wanted to be brave and maybe risk everything just to ask Yixing on a date because honestly that’s all he’s been trying to do but he was too much of a coward to approach Yixing. “Baekhyun” he said liking the way his name sounded around Yixing’s lips, it felt as if possibly Yixing was meant to say his name and suddenly all he wanted to do is hear was him saying his name over and over. “Could you please explain to me why you’ve kept tabs on me?” Yixing asked full of curiosity and Baekhyun couldn’t blame him for that, his behavior had been quite unusual. He took a deep breath and thought “fuck it” and so he spoke up, “The reason why I’ve been watching you for a while is because ever since that day I’d become mesmerized by you and I’ve been too cowardly not being able to step forward which is why im sort of thankful you approached me first.” he watched Yixing’s expression full of hope and then he said it. “Would you…possibly like to go out to dinner with me? Just once is all I ask for really” he said avoiding Yixing’s gaze and fumbling with his fingers in fear of rejection. 

It took about a few moments before Yixing could wrap his head around this. Baekhyun, who wasn’t here asking for money was instead asking him out on a date and he’d be a fool if he didn’t accept. And so, they agreed to meet up 6 days later and go on their first date. 

 

With that up until the 45th day all communication they had was pure texting and both Yixing and Baekhyun could feel themselves falling for each other at a fast pace. They shared so much in common ranging from their taste in music, food and movie genres to which animes had made them cry or yell out in frustration. Baekhyun also learned that Yixing worked as defense attorney and he found that extremely attractive for whatever reason. They’d gone on their date and things had gone as smoothly as possible when going on a date with someone who you’ve been stealing glances at for over a month.

 

They’d gone on many dates, so many dates they lost count. Baekhyun introduced Yixing to Chanyeol and Jongin who welcomed him by telling him all the possible embarrassing stories about Baekhyun they could remember. Baekhyun took Yixing as his date to Chanyeol’s and Jongin’s wedding and that was when he realized one day he hoped to marry him in the future. 

It wasn’t until the 130th day they officially became boyfriends. It had been a very sentimental day Baekhyun remembers it very clearly, he’d come home to find Yixing cooking and a candle-lit dinner table with rose petals all over which he thought was very cheesy but it made him all jittery and giggly because Yixing had done all this for him. 

 

On the 905th day was when they held their wedding ceremony and it felt like a fairytale. The wedding was held at a very glamorous and expensive location as Baekhyun had always imagined. They celebrated their honeymoon which felt like a 2-day vacation when in reality they had been away for 3 weeks and a half. They escaped to explore the cities of Paris, Barcelona, and Rome. 

 

2,365 days later Baekhyun found himself teaching his three-year-old, Seulgi, how to read as Yixing cooked dinner for the three of them. The aroma of freshly baked bread filled the air as Seulgi stood up from her position sitting next to Baekhyun to run over and try to take sneak some bread past Yixing. Yixing noticed her and peeked down at her, picking her up with one arm and balancing her on his hip. “Hungry little baby, aren’t you?” he asked as Baekhyun joined them in the kitchen and Seulgi just giggled holding onto her dad tightly. Baekhyun ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead sweetly “Dinner’s almost done why don’t we let daddy finish cooking and try to finish the book we were reading we only need 3 more pages” he said taking Seulgi from Yixing’s grip and settling back down at the table with her. Baekhyun glanced over at his husband then back at his daughter and felt his heart smile. He never thought he’d be so thankful to a white coffee stained shirt ever in his whole life.


End file.
